Secret, A Davekat Fanfic
by TheCarcinoGeneticist
Summary: Dave is trying to start a fresh start in a new town, When he in his new school meets Karkat Vantas, At thirst he doesn't notice but as time goes, He begins to think something is off.. My first Fanfic!:3. This is a Davekat not SolDave. Rated M for future smut.
1. Moving day!

A davekat fanfic.

-This is my first fanfic so sorry if it sucks.-

**Your name is Dave Strider, You and your bro Dirk Strider is about to move. You've been looking forward to this in months because you have a good friend in the city you're moving to. You don't know him personally but you've chatted with him many times. But you do know his name, Sollux. You just finished packing your stuff and now all you gotta do is wait for the mover wan to come and get you and your bro. You're finally after 3 hours of driving, At your new home. You can't wait to go inside and pack out and then go exploring. You have to change first though. You pull on your favorite shirt, With a broken disc on it with red sleeves, A pair of gray jeans and your usual sun glasses. The truth is, That you have a secret, Nobody but your sister, Your bro and yourself knows about it. Your eyes are red. And people would freak out if they saw it, So you hide them. it's monday, And you have to go to your new school, And you're nervous. **

**"**_Welcome to the class, I go and present you to everyone in a sec!"._

**You look at your teacher, She looks kinda old, But also very pretty. Her hair is long black she has a golden lip pierce and tattoos on her arm. **_Good "morning class, Today we have a new transfer student!, Come in and present yourself."_

**"Yo, Im Dave Strider, Nice to meet ya." You look around in the class to see if you can find Sollux, But sadly you can't.** "_You're going to sit between Captor and Vantas!, Now take a seat and we begin the class"_

_. _**Right as she said that two people came running thru the door, "****Sorry we're late!" ****yells a guy with 3D glasses on he has chestnut brown hair, And braces ,That must be Sollux you think. "****Move it Fuckass!"****, Comes from behind Sol, And a little angry teenage boy steps thru, His hair was black but had an Orange shine in it, His skin was pale like my own, And he wore glasses. I could see his eyes was big blue ones, Which i thought was cute. Later when class was over you go ask Sollux if he wanna come eat lunch with you, "****sorry but i have to eat with Kk today, Maybe tomorrow."**** Kk? You think to yourself. Right when you're about to walk away you walk into something. "****THAT HURT FUCKFACE!".**** You look down to see the little angry Teenager looking at you with a death glare. "Umn, Sorry?" "****FINALLY, NOW MOVE IT DUMBASS"****, "Dude slow down i just said sorry i don't need to go deaf", "****OH SHUT UP DIPSHIT". "****Oi Kk stop fighting we have too go to lunch, I'm hungry!" "****SOLLUX SHUT THE FUCK UP FOR A SECOND, I'M KINDA BUSY HERE".**** "Busy? Huuuuh i didnt know you were into that kinda things."**

**"W-WHA?!"**** You name is Dave Strider, And you just started a fresh start.**


	2. Scars

**AN: Hey guys, I'm sorry about the last chapter being not only full of mistakes but also being so short. I edit the mistakes later. Anyways hope you still read this, Thanks:).**

Your name is Dave Strider and you're about to eat with your friends. "Hey Dave!" Hm? "Oh hey John" "Will you be eating with us today?, Or will you go over to Captor, Hipster and the angry one?" "Umn No i think i be eating with you today." "Really?! That's great!". You sit down between John and Jade, In front of you sits Rose and her friend Kanaya, Man they're alike you think to yourself. "Dave" comes from behind, You turn around to see that Blind girl you've been hanging out with before. Terezi was her name you think. "Terezi?" "C-Can i speak to you for a sec?" "Sure" You think she is about to confess to you, This has happened so many times before so you're used to it. You walk outside and into an empty class room hoping none will come and listen to you turning down Terezi's confession. "Dave i need to tell you something impor-" "Sorry Tez but i don't like you in that way, So i can't return your feelings. Sorry" you cut her off saying that, Hoping she will understand. "Umn Dave? What are you talking about?" Eh what does she mean? Does this mean she wasnt trying to confess or?. "But didnt you come here to confess to me?" "Eh? EH? Hah HAH HAHAH AHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA" You look at her dumbfounded while she laughs "I'm sorry but no Dave im not here to confess, I Just need your advice." "Oh well then spill it." "Okay.. Your parents are dead, Right?" "Umn yea?" "Okay you see... My mom just passed away.. And my sister Latula is blaming herself for it.." "Why?" " Our mom well she had something that people wouldnt normal expect.. Well she had something of big value, And Latula knew it and told her boyfriend, And it seems her boyfriend was skyping with someone while she told it to him and that person then told it to others.. Our mom got arrested and she was executed Yesterday" "Oh.. I'm sorry to hear that then." "No it's okay but" " I need to know.. What should i do to help my sister?" "Hm.. Tell her that it's not her fault and she should stop blaming herself, I don't think her mom would be happy if she got depressed because of her."

"That actually sounds helpful, Thanks Dave" "No prop". You now had sports and you were playing dodgeball. You were divided into two teams. Team 1 had A girl with short hair green eyes and gloves, A boy Who was really tall and had messy hair his eyes were brown, Terezi, and John. On team 2, Was A girl with long hair and big pink glasses with a pretty pink lipstick, A hipster i think, Karkat and myself. Our team lost tho. It seems the short haired girl and Terezi where good at this game. Karkat looked grumpy and scared, So our trainer i think his name was Rufioh or something, Weird name. He looked at Karkat, And it seems that they're talking about something.. You wonder what and tries to hear what they're saying but the only things you can make out are "Don't" "Wait" "Others". You decide to just forget it and go to the baths and undress. They're all looking at you. You're bathing with your sunglasses on. You don't want people to think you're some kind of freak so you wont take them off. When you got out of the bath and got dressed you started to head off to the math classroom, When you're already halfway you release that you forgot your books and backpack in the dressing room and decide to head back hoping the room was still unlocked. To your luck it is, And nobody is there well it seems there is one because you can hear the bath running. You decide to hide and wait when you release that it must be Karkat. And to be honest you think he hates you, And you don't want to start something now when all you want to is get your fucking books. After 10 minutes you finally hear the water getting turned off and you decide to hide in the locker so you also can see when he comes and goes. You hear someone stepping on the floor so you look to the side and it seems you were right it was Karkat. But. Something seemed really odd here. Something were different about him, But what?.When you can see his back, You get surprised. There were two big scars. One were right below his neck, It looked like his head had been cut off, While the other one stretched down to his laps. Wtf had happened to this guy?. He took on his pants first and then turned around to his locker beside the one i was in and i was shocked. Scars more of them. Again one by his neck/collarbone and one at his stommick. And his eyes. They shocked me the most. I found out that he is using contacts. His eyes are not blue, But red as mine. But his hair inst blonde or white, It's black with auburn shine in it. I didnt understand it. When i came home Bro could defiantly see something was wrong with my reaction to the strife i was welcomed with. "Had a hard day?" "No and yes.." "What happened?" "To be honest... I don't know myself...". Next day went on fine but i was still pretty out of it. At lunch i couldnt think of anything else. "Dave" *What is wrong with Karkat...* "DAVE" *Maybe i should tell him what i saw... No that would be-* "DAVE". It seemed that you had been spaced out while John had been calling your name. "Oh sorry what?" "Are you okay?! You seem pretty off, And again today did you chose to sid with us..." "Yea so what?" "What are you hiding? What happened to you?" "John... I don't know and i can't tell you.." "But...Why?" "Well i-" "Dave. We're worried about you. Please confide in us.." Rose cut me off. "Well i think i've seen something i shouldnt have and i don't understand what i saw... Now i can't think of anything but that." "Dave.. I wish i could help you more than just this..." "So do i" "Rose John it's okay.." "FUCKASS" came from behind, And you were startled and surprised. You knew who was talking to you.. "Oh umn hey Karkat" "HERE YOU FORGOT YOUR BACKPACK IN THE DRESSING ROOM YESTERDAY. I WENT TO FIND YOU BUT WERE HOME". "Oh t-thanks.." Karkat then looked at you like you were some kind of freak, And then walked away. "Dave.. What happend between you and Karkat" "Eh Jade what makes you think something happened?" "You're not your usual asshole over for him. Why is that?" "Umn...-" "Jade. I think we should let Dave handle this himself." Kanaya cut me off saying that. the rest of the week passed on with me avoiding Karkat and my friends worrying about me. Your name is Dave Strider and you have discovered a big secret you think..


	3. Red

**An: Hey guys!, There will be no updates whole next week. I will be off to an dorm school for practice:).-**

Your name is Dave Strider, And you don't know what to do. You by accident saw Karkat's true look.. It's been weeks since it happened and you still can't help but think of it.¨So you've decided to ask a friend of yours and your best friends girlfriend for advice. Oh there she is with her pretty tan skin brown eyes and red hair.

"A-Aradia?"

"Oh, Hello Dave"

You kinda try to hide your face when talking to her as if you're really shy.

"Umn... C-Can i talk to you for a sec?"

"Well, Of course."

"Well you see, I have this friend and recently i released he is not that much different for me, But.. He has something i don't have and since i saw it... I can't help but think of him now..."

"Dave. I will be honest with you."

"I think you're in love with that guy you're talking about"

Right after she said that everything began to make sense.

"A-Aradia... I I think you might be right"

"I'm glad i could help you Dave". Days go on normally after this.

It's been a week since you released that you were in love with Karkat. So you decide to talk to him about what you saw. It's 11:00 pm, Time for lunch. You decide to sit at Sollux's table today to give a note to Karkat. You hand him the note under the table and he reads it while everyone is busy talking, He then looks at you with a worried then angry look. Lunch is now over and you and Karkat hurry outside, Where there is no one around.

"Strider what the fuck does -I have something important to discuss with you- Mean!?."

"Karkat, Before i sat it please sit down and calm down."

Katkat sit down on the grass with a worried look in his eyes.

"Okay... Here goes"

"Karkat... Do you remember when you handed me my math books?"  
"Yes i do?, What about it.. Where they poisoned or?"

"No.. The thing is.. That i went back to the dressing room for my books that day of the dodgeball game.."

Karkats eyes widened with fear when you said that.

"And after i released it was you in the shower, I hurried to hide in the locker. The one right beside you.."  
"Wait why would you hide in the locker?"

"Well... I've always thought you hated me and to be honest at that moment i didnt really want to deal with any bullshit"

"But let me continue.. I saw you.. Your eyes... Your scars... Everything" You finished.

Karkat looked scared now as if he was on the verge of tears.

"Dave.. I beg you don't tell the others about my eyes or scars.."

"I won't... But... Can you tell me where does scars come from?"  
"Well.. Long ago my brother and i were away from home to visit our uncle, Bec. He tried to kill my brother while he was drunk and well.. I saved my brother and ended up getting sliced to peaces.."

"Oh... I'm sorry to bring up those horrible memories.."

"Then why do you wear contacts?"

"Why you ask? Because of my demon eyes."

"...I think they're pretty.."

"PRETTY!?`"

"DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I HAVE BEEN THROÙ!? DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY BEAT UPS I WENT TRHOU BECAUSE OF THEESE STUPID EYES? DO YOU KNOW HOW LONELY I USED TO BE?!"

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW I FEEL SO DON'T GIVE ME THAT *They're pretty* SHIT AGAIN!". Karkat punches you. The moment he punches you your sunglasses gets broken.  
you're fast to close your eyes so Karkat couldnt see them.

"Dude.. Can you see where my sunglasses is?"

"They're broken on the grass"  
You freeze and release your mouth is open.  
"They're... What... No way..."

You start shaking and apparently is Karkat noticing it.

"Strider why are you shaking? It's just sunglasses you can always buy new ones"

You try to lie to make him help you find new sunglasses.

"I'm blind Karkat!, I need sunglasses!"

"Woah Strider chill, How can you be blind when you could see my scars and eyes?"

Damn he has a point

"I uhh.. Anyways what time is it"

" 12:30 pm.. Why?"

Shit that was the time your bro would come and pick you up from school.

Right as you think that you feel your bro's hand on your shoulder, Wich shocks you enough to open your eyes and stare at your bro.

"BRO WHY WOULD YOU-"

Shit your eyes are open.

"You look back at Karkat and release he is looking at you or more like staring at you.

"Karkat i-"

"Dave.."

"Dave why didnt you tell me your eyes were red too.."

Karkat suddenly starts crying, Leaving your bro standing there and stare.

KARKAT POV.

You're crying. You just said all kinds of mean stuff to Dave for not understanding but then it turns out he understands well what you've been thru. You suddenly feel Dave's large warm arms pulling you into a tight hug.

"Karkat.."  
"..Yea?"  
" Do you wanna visit our house? We could play games."

"... Sure...". You just agreed to go to Striders house. Dave FUCKING strider! not only is he an enormous asshole, But you also happened to be in love with him. .Perfect.


	4. Karkat's real background

**AN: Oms oms OMS, I AM SO DAMN SORRY!. I became really sick and i only just recovered.. Well i hope you enjoy my bad Fanfic!:3.**

KARKAT POV.

You're on your way to Strider's house. Why?, Well to make a long story short, You said lot's of mean things to him and then found out he has the same red eyes as you. So why did he ask you to come with him? You were so mean to him so why?. Your expression apparently looked like you were dying to ask something, And Dave had Noticed it while he was looking back at you to check if you were okay on your way to Dirk's car.

"You okay Karkitty?" K-Karkitty!?. Didn't you tell him to stop using that name?, Oh wait no that was Nepeta.. Anyways, You still don't want him to use that name!. Well that's what you'd like to say.. But right now it's just to awkward between you too, At least in your opinion it is.

"It's nothing.." You say. Trying to hide the fact that you really regret telling him all those things. I mean right now you feel really damn awkward about this, Not only because of what you said, But also because he acts like it didn't happen. Why? You just don't get it.

In the car nothing really happens between the two of you, Yet it still has that weird awkward feeling.. You arrive shortly after you got in the car. You had no idea that Strider lived this god damn close to the school, Or why he doesn't just walk home?. There is a lot of things you don't know about strider. Still there is also many things he doesn't know about you. Now this is where you're happy that you're such a good liar. You're about to walk in with Strider and Big Strider, Yet for some reason Strider doesn't let you walk in before him. Sure it's his house but he doesn't have to shove you so hard away. He is about to go in when you see a lot of puppets falling down from the roof.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" you end up yelling that. Man you're such a loud idiot.

"Dude NOT funny" Strider says while glancing over on Big strider. You wonder why.

Big strider has a big grin on his face while he says "Well good thing your boyfriend now knows what to be alert about when being at the Strider residence". Your and Striders face are both lit up in bright red. Big strider goes in with the face of satisfication while you and Strider just stand there bright red in your faces with an awkward atmosphere. Strider shows you inside, Making sure that you're behind him. Just in case that more Puppets are going to come and attack us. You're standing in front of his room, Waiting to enter it. Strider opens the door and checks if any attacks will be coming.

"Green light" He says before walking in, While you follow right after him. You see him taking out he's ps3 console and tells you to sit where you want too. You decide to sit on the nice made bed. Dave hands you the other controller. And then sits on a chair. The game you two are playing is Legend of Zelda Majora's mask. Tho you didn't know this was available for ps3. After 4 hours of playing, You begin to grow hungry and tired. Well it's 03:60 PM so of course would you be hungry. But why you're tired you don't know. Strider seems to have noticed you being hungry, By the way he looks at you it looks like he is trying to tell you that he is going to get food. And you were right.

"I think we should have a break. I go get us something to eat. You can wait in here" Strider says. You do as he says and wait for him to quietly come back. 16 minuets later he is back with fresh apple cider and two nice cooked Chicken breasts. You had no idea that Strider could cook. You sit down on the floor with Strider and eat. It taste surprisingly good. You both eat and talk about the game, You finish faster than him tho. Strider is one piece away from being done, But when he tries to eat it he ends up cutting himself in the lip. You can't help but think *that's what you get for eating the last piece with a knife*.

"It doesn't look like it stop bleeding" You tell him. "Come let me see it." Strider looks at you with surprise in his eyes when you say that. He moves really close to you, And you try to keep your cold while looking at his bloody lip. Yet it doesn't go that well, The lust is just to great.

**THIRD PERSON VIEW.**

Dave looks at Karkat in surprise and a little fear, Since Karkat shows a great urge of lust in his eyes. And Dave seems to have noticed that and tries to back away, Yet he is too slow. Because soon Karkat is learning over Dave, With his lips is touching His. Karkat holds a hand over Dave's eyes and then licks off Dave's blood. Not long after that Karkat sits back up and removes his hand. Dave's eyes is full of shock and fear. Karkat made the bleeding stop by sucking it? Or licked it away to be more exact. Dave looks at Karkat, Wanting to ask many things but Karkat just look at him like he normal does. Dave opens his mouth to say something.

"Karkat... What are you?" Dave speaks like he just found out Karkat being some kind of a supernatural being.

"Dave calm down"

"Are you a vampire?"

"No Dave, Cal-"

"You're a vampire right?!"

"Dave Calm-"

"Just tell me you're a vampire!" With that Karkat begins to snap.

"JUST CALM THE FUCKASS DOWN STRIDER AND LET ME FUCKING EXPLAIN YOU UNGRATEFUL PIECE OF SHIT". Karkat ends up yelling this so loud that Dave sits down with a more surprised look on his face.

"Okay, Listen. No, I am NOT a vampire. I am a working as a pro blood donor. or my family is."

"Your family?"

"Yes me and my brother, Kankri".

"You see, Our father used to own a Blood donor clinic but he died as you know. Then our uncle over took it. And.. Well the things i told you about my scars?.. Yea let me tell you the truth about how i got them."

"The... Truth?"

"Yes.. But please don't be scared of me when you find out.."

"Okay.."

"When our uncle took over, Kankri started living for himself since he though i would be better off alone with our uncle. Yet, What my uncle did was not hitting me or anything.. He used chemicals mixed with blood to inject me and he would then cut me to see if i healed quickly. He told me once "I'm gonna make you into a creature that will fit your bright red eyes". He fulfilled in making me a monster befitting my eyes when Kankri wanted to move back home. But Kankri came home earlier than expected to. He ended up seeing me getting experimented on and called the police. I am a human, But. I heal fast and i drink blood to satisfy myself. And yes you guessed it Strider, He wanted to make me a Vampire. But only half succeed. Kankri and now you are the only ones who knows. Kankri now owns the clinic and is secretly making me blood tablets.. Now you know who i am Strider"..

Dave looked at Karkat, But not with fear. But with sadness. In that instant Dave hugged Karkat. The only words he could say was

"I'm sorry Karkat... I will be there for you when you need me so.. I'm sorry".. Dave felt sad. He called Karkat, The person he liked a vampire without knowing him. Dave made a promise to himself at that moment. To always be there for Karkat. No Matter what.

**AN: S****o**...** Yea i hope you guys like this chapter!:3. I'm sorry for all my bad spelling i have a feeling there is a LOT of them ect. I tried to explain better and such, But how well i did i dunno.**


	5. Living together?

**AN: I finished the chapter!:D. Sorry i had work to do in the weekend so i didn't have the opportunity to make a new chapter.**

THIRD PERSON VIEW

The rest of the day went by normally, They were playing games, Eating food. Watching Movies. It was wensday and Karkat and Dave had gym class together. Dave and Karkat changed in the classroom so nobody would see Karkat nor Dave's eyes and scars.

They were playing football, Which of course was the game Karkat sucked at. The teams were:  
T1: Dave, Karkat, Nepeta, Kanaya and John. T2: Jade, Vriska, Sollux, Eridan, Equius and Feferi. The two teams made a bet about that the one who loose is going to clean up the stuff.

Yet again, Team 1 lost. Karkat told them all that they could just go showering, But Dave stayed to help him. Dave wanted to not only be there for Karkat, But also protect him.

When they were done, They went out to the showers. Dave made sure that nobody was around, And then they both went and showered. Soon after that, Dave and Karkat became unbreakable. Whenever you saw Dave would you always see Karkat either sitting in his lap or riding his back. Karkat was very tiny you could say, While Dave being pretty tall.

Dave was 185cm tall and Karkat 156cm tall. Karkat was happy, He had found a true friend.

It was lunch when He got a phone call from his brother, Kankri.

"Hello Karkat?. I have something important to tell you.."  
"Kankri?, Are you okay?" Karkat looked worried and that made Dave worried too.

"Karkat, Is umn Dave there?" Karkat looked scared, He was afraid something might have happened to Dirk.

"Yes.. I'm sitting in his lap.. Why?"  
"C-Can i talk to him for a second?" Karkat slowly handed Dave his phone.  
"Yes, You wanted to speak to me?"  
"Ah so you're the Dave Karkat's always speaking about, Am i right?"

"Yes, That's me"

"Okay i couldn't tell him it so i figured i could tell you it.. But before i start can you tell him to stay calm?"  
"Sure" With that said, Dave told Karkat to be calm and began petting his head as if he were a cat.  
"Okay, Here i go.. Tell Karkat NOT to come home... Tell him he can sleep at Purrims place, Without telling anyone.."  
"Okay, May i ask why?"  
"Well, I won't tell his secret but.. Our uncle broke out of prison looking for Karkat.."  
"WHAT!" Dave ended up yelling so loud that everyone was staring now.

"Since when!?"  
"Wait... Mister Dave, Could it be you know what he did to Karkat?"  
"Yea i do." Karkat were looking at Dave in fear, because he could see Dave's face full of concern.

"Dude, He can stay with me."  
With that Karkat really looks at him scared. Now he KNOWS something has happened.

"Thank you.. I'm so glad Karkat finally found a friend he can trust". With that Kankri hang up and Dave told Karkat that he was going to stay with him from now on until necessary.

"Dave.. What happened?"  
"Karkat... I don't think you need to know."  
Karkat's angry look became a concerned look.

After school, Dave went to call his brother while Karkat was packing his backpack.

"Sup Bro."

"Dude, Can Karkat live with us until necessary?"  
"Well sure, But why?"  
"I can't tell you the details but it's far to dangerous for him to come home."  
"Well okay then."  
When Dave where done talking to Dirk, Went he back to pick up Karkat.

Karkat rode on his back on their way home.


	6. The Urge

**AN: Oms guys!, I have read all of your reviews and i'm so happy that you guys like it so much!:D.**

**I do my best to keep on writing it cx. **

KARKAT POV.

Time went by faster than you thought, What more is that you're currently living with Strider. Yet, You still don't know why. That enormous asshole won't tell you after all. Yet you still can't stop yourself from being worried. Not only about yourself, But Kankri as well. You have tried to call him many times, But he doesn't pick up his phone. What more to mention is that you're beginning to get urges and thoughts. You DO need blood to maintain control over yourself, And now when you don't live home you can't drink the blood Kankri makes. And it seems Strider has begun to notice your urges. But you can't tell him. You're too afraid to tell him. Because what if you end up attacking him? You really don't want that to happen.

It's Monday and people are staring at you as you walk by the halls. You didn't understand why until Kanaya comes over to you in class and asks:  
"Karkat, May i ask why you're wearing Dave's shirt?. I know you too are close and all but you don't need to use each over's clothing". Your face turns red right as she says that. That's right you have been using his clothes since friday.

"There is a reason for this Kanaya, Well i can't tell you even thought i want to. Sorry 'bout that."  
"No it's okay. You can tell me if you ever want to." The rest of the week goes on fast, And people got used to you wearing Strider's clothing now.

DAVE POV.

It's been a week since Karkat started living with you and bro. And you have been noticing that Kakart is acting a really weird. And then you finally understand, The blood his brother made for him. Karkat needs blood, And you can see it clearly. He may not be a vampire but he still needs blood. So you've decided that tomorrow are you gonna do something about that. But first you need to be ready. You wanted to go to his room but... You often wake up with a tiny Karkat sleeping either on you or beside you. You're not sure why he does it but you love to wake up that way.

THIRD PERSON VIEW.

It's saturday and Dave plans on giving Karkat blood.

Dave silently approaches Karkat and ask him to take a bath with him. Karkat looks extremely embarrassed at first, But he still says yes. They both enter the bath a little embarrassed but They both want to. Dave sit down in the bathtub and Karkat follows right after. It's not like they haven't bathed together before so why is it so exiting this time? Is it because Bro isn't home? None of them knows.

DAVE POV:

You plan to make Karkat attack you somehow. Because if you asked him to drink your blood, Would he without a doubt refuse. Karkat looks at you in a kinda naughty way, Which makes you think of all kinds of stuff. You finally found out what to do to make him suck your blood. "Hey Karkitty, Is it okay if i shower first?"  
"Of course asshole. This is your home?". With that you get up of the bathtub and shower when you cut your finger and drip the blood on your shoulder. You notice Karkat staring at it, It looks like he is fighting the urge to attack you, Yet he fails. Cause in the next second, Karkat is pressing you against the wall and is about to drink your blood. You feel his fangs enter your shoulder, Yet it doesn't hurt at all. After 1-2 minutes Karkat finally comes to himself. He looks at you completely horrified.

"I-I-I"

"Karkitty, It's okay. I know." Right as you say that do you feel karkat hugging you. You can feel his warm tears on your chest. It's been 2 weeks since he sucked your blood. And he still does it. He cries everytime tho. It's late and you wake up to the feeling of a cat under your shirt. But as usual, It's just Karkat. Yet you're still half asleep. So without thinking are you kissing Karkat saying "Night sweetie" And then you fall back asleep, leaving a blushing smiling Karkat.


	7. Dare you

DAVE POV:

It's been some time since Karkat started drinking your blood, And he seems to be getting better and better at holding in his bloodthirst. It's Karkats birthday soon and you've been thinking of buying him a pair of sunglasses, So he doesnt have to use those contacts all the time. You have decided that's what you wanna buy Karkat, And leave for shopping. It took you five stores but you finally find some sunglasses his size. It's finally Karkats 17th birthday, And you're exited to see him trying on his new glasses. You and your Bro had been decorating the living room, And you're on your way into your room where Karkat is sleeping.  
"TODAY IS KARKATS BIRTHDAY HURRAY HURRAY HURRAY" Is what and your bro are singing while on your way into your room. Karkat wakes up looking surprised but then happy, As if that had never happened before. You all go into the living room where the presents and the cake is. You tell Karkat to open up your present first, And he seems to listen and opens yours first.

Karkat looks at the sunglasses with teary eyes and a big smile.

"Wow Dave.. I-I don't know what to say! Thank you so much!"

He takes them on immediadly.

" Well i thought you might needed some instead of using contacts that hurt".

The next day at School is Karkat walking around really proudly showing off his new sunglasses, Yet not many people understood why he would hide he's pretty blue eyes. It's been a long time since Karkats Birthday, And it's soon Halloween. And you asked Karkat to go with you to a Halloween Party that this rich kid is having. You're coming as Cas from Supernatural while Karkat is going to look like The puppeteer. The party is awesome and all but also kinda boring, That is until a long haired girl comes up with the 'I Dare you' Game. You all have to write down some dares and put them down in a hat. And if you don't wanna do the dare then you have to take a shot. Simple as that. The first one to go is a long haired Cat girl she got a dare saying 'Confess to your love', Which she turned around and sat across a skeleton guy yelling "KURLOZ I LOVE YOU" While blushing brightly red. The next one was Karkat. I could tell that it was something embarrassing on the way he blushed. And then he rode it up "K-K-Kiss the nearest boy.." I ended up blushing as well, Since i was right beside him. He was about to decline the dare when he saw how everyone looked at us. He leaned up to my face and kissed me deeply. I was so embarrassed after that and so was Karkat. The rest of the night went on quietly. It was 5:59 and Karkat told me he was going home, I told him he could go ahead while i would get our stuff. He told me he would wait for me instead of going ahead. When i had our stuff i went outside to see that Karkat wasnt there. He has probably already gone home. But then i saw his phone layed down in the grass.

Karkat hadn't gone home.

He went missing.


	8. Broken

Your name is Karkat Vantas.

You're asleep right now, You feel like you've been that for the past few days, You don't really remember anything of what happened. The only thing you can remember is that you made out with Dave, Or that he made out with you, To be more exact. You suddenly start to feel some more, And you don't seem to be able to move, To be more detailed, It feels like you're taped or stuck to something. It's still black, And you can't see anything yet so you don't actually know the exact reason to why you're unable to move.

"Hahahahahahahahahahhahahahhahahahhahahahahah ahahahhahahahhhahahahah"

You're able to hear that, You're probably going to wake up quite soon. You open your bright red eyes to find that you're home. Like literally, You're in YOUR home. You look down and see why you can't move now. You had been taped down to a table. Yet putting all that matters aside, After taking a good look in the room, You see a shadow. The shadow comes out into the light and fuck.

It's your crazy uncle.

You're practically filled with fear, You're too scared to move and you bet that even if you tried, You would end up tied down again. You notice him holding some sort of liquid in a bottle, Prob something he's going to make you drink. And you guessed right, Right before you're able to resist your uncle comes and pours the liquid down your throat, Making sure you drink it. You end up getting really dizzy, You can't even see anything right now. But you be able to see your uncle going out of the door with a knife, Before you black out.

"D-Dave...Help..."

DAVE POV.

Your name is Dave Strider and you're sick worried about Karkat, And you don't know what to do. You've already contacted Kankri, And he said he would check at home. You're on your way home from school, You have been staring at your phone since Karkat went missing, Hoping for someone to call telling you were he is.

"Unmei no ita wo- BiB"  
"Hello?"  
"Why good afternoon. Perhaps this is Dave Strider?"  
"The one and Only. Now, And you are?."

"Bec. Bec Noir." Your face lighten up with anger as you hear his name, And without thinking you end up shouting in the phone.

"WHERE IS KARKAT?!"

"hahahHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH"

"TELL ME YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!"

As you say that he turns the phone off.

But right before you can call him again, You feel pain. A really big pain.

You release that you've been stabbed.

But suddenly, It doesn't hurt anymore.

"Aren't you going to scream in pain, hehehehhe?"  
You look at him, With a grin.

"No Bec.. I am certainly not."

"Hehhh, So you let Karkat drink your blood i take?"

Your face lights up in suprise and confusion.

"HAHA I hit the nail, Didn't i?"

You quickly look at him angry and manage to say

"Where is Karkat." Peacefully but cold.

Bec suddenly starts to grin even harder.  
"You should know Karkat's brother... Kankri, Right?

He came to the house the other day.. I had to punish him you know? For ruining my plans like that. So i thought, Why not punish both him and Karkat, At the same time? Kankri for digging his nose too far, And Karkat for falling in love with you."

You look at Bec in fear of what he could have done to them.  
"W-What did you do to Karkat?"

"I can show you.. Since the punishment is about to start..."

You decide to follow Bec, Even tho it's possibly the stupidest thing you could have done, You're willing to do it for Karkat.

You arrive fast and walk into the little Clinic, You follow Bec til the back of the clinic. You see a room, With only a couch and a Television, Bec tells you to sit down and look at the tv.

Bec then goes out of the room and into another, You then turn on the tv and... You see Karkat pinned down on a table, And Kankri hanging on the wall. It looks like Karkat is unconscious, While Kankri is slighty Awake. You Notice Kankri's facial expression. It's full of Terror. Bec walks over to Kankri and gives him something to drink, And soon after that is Kankri rock hard. Soon The ropes on Karkat's legs lifts up and so does his legs. You slowly begin to release what's going to happen. Karkat is now awake and looks scared. He tries to run away, But he can't move. You see he notices Kankri on the wall, And that he now knows what's going to happen.

"No.. Please Don't.." Karkat is speaking.

"PLEASE NO..."

"PLEASE.."

"Dave... Help me..."

You can't help but be angry.

The next you see is Kankri getting Lube all over is member, And Karkat getting more scared that before.

Suddenly the ropes holding Kankri begins to move, Over against Karkat.

"NO!"

Karkat is crying for help now.

"DAVE SAVE ME! DAVE!"

"DA-ARHFJ" Kankri just entered Karkat.

Kankri seems to have a mask on now, And can't speak. But he's crying.

Karkat is screaming all he can for you now.

"DAVE ARH DAVE PLEASE DAVE HELP ME PLEASE DAVE!"

You soon release that you're crying. You want to help him, But you can't do anything but sit and watch Karkat getting merciless raped by his Brother Kankri who doesnt seem to enjoy it either.

Kankri finally comes and is lifted away, Karkat is laying on the table with his legs in the air, Looking dead.

You can't seem to calm down now.

You want to kill Bec.

Make him feel pain.

You suddenly see a little opening behind the tv, Where the cable is.

You soon understand that, that cable is to the connected camera's.

You find the passage fast and is now on your way to the broken Karkat.


	9. tsundere

/Dave Pov.

It's really cramped in the canal, But you manage to fit somehow. You're following the faint light at the end of the cannal hoping it will lead you to the broken Karkat. You finally reach the end and it seems that you were correct, You're now looking at Karkat laying on the table looking af if he was dead. You look and see Bec is about to leave. Prob into the room where he thinks you are, You use this opportunity to sneak into the room and get Karkat. Luckily you succeed without any interference by Bec. You hurry out of the store and home to where Bro is with Karkat on your shoulder. You're finally home and you then open the door yelling

"BRO. BRO ARE YOU HOME? IF YOU ARE THEN COME HERE NOW, I FOUND KARKAT BUT HE NEEDS HELP AND FUCKING FAST."

Bro then comes out of the kitchen.

"Woah lil'man, What happened?"

"I EXPLAIN LATER. HELP. NOW."

Bro then hurry up with the first aid and then treat Karkat as fast as he can.

You then explain the whole deal to Bro.

"Wait, So Karkat is a Vampire experiment who got kidnapped by his sick uncle and then got force raped by his brother, And he needed to live here because of his uncle after him because of that reason?."

"Eh yea pretty much."

"But if he is a Vampire or an experiment.. Won't he need Blood?"

Your face blushes so much even your shades are unable to hide it.

Bro grins and looks at you  
"Heeeeh i see, So that's how he survived here"

"It's not like i like him or anything! " You say  
"HAHA DAVE IS A TSUNDERE HAHAHAHHAHAHA"

"I-I'M NOT YOU FUCKING WEABOO"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME YOU TSUNDERE"

"Uhggg..."

You eyes widen as you look down to see Karkat has an eye open.

"...dave, Wha-What happened.."

Dirk leaves the room.

"I heard you calling for my help.. So i came and helped you.."

Karkat then fully opens his eyes as if he remembered what happened.

"Karkat.. I'm sorry i shouldn't have left you alone.."

"It's o-"

"NO IT'S NOT FUCKING OKAY!"

Karkat looks surprised at you.

"Don't fucking tell me it's okay! Karkat you got brutally Raped! And i was forced to watch! Do you know how much it fucking hurt? I can't imagine you being okay after that!"

"But why would it hurt so much.. I'm your friend nothing mo-"

"BECAUSE I FUCKING LOVE YOU OKAY!"

You then release what you just said.

"N-No i-i mean umn"

"...I knew you would save me..."

"...Please... Don't leave me alone Dave... I want to be with you..."

"Don't worry...

I always be with you...".


End file.
